1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a control method for an imaging device, and in more detail relates to an imaging device capable of imaging a subject while carrying out bulb exposure or long time exposure etc., and to a control method for an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the case of imaging a subject such as a starry ski, fireworks or a night scene, the bulb exposure setting is often used. However, with bulb exposure appropriate exposure time (time from opening the shutter to closing the shutter) varies depending on the photographed image and ambient conditions, and it was necessary for the photographer to determine exposure time on their own without looking at a completed image. Therefore, if that determination was wrong, there was a problem of over or under exposure.
At the time of bulb exposure therefore, if a photographed image can be observed according to exposure, it will be possible to observe exposure levels in real time, and determining exposure time will be simplified. For example, Unexamined Japanese patent application No. 2005-117395 (laid-open Apr. 28, 2005) discloses am imaging device for acquiring image signals from an image sensor at specified time intervals (for example, 1/10th of a second) during an exposure operation, and displaying a sequentially summed image on a liquid crystal monitor.